The present invention relates to a self-locking coupling structure for connecting accessories to profiled elements.
As is known, elements which require the execution of surface machinings on the profiled elements and furthermore usually require the adoption of screw means for securing are currently used to apply accessories on extruded profiled elements made of aluminum and alloys thereof.
In all the known solutions, considerable problems are encountered during assembly in order to secure the device, especially as regards translatory motion along the longitudinal direction of the profiled element under stress, such as for example in the case of hinges which support shutters.
Another disadvantage which can be ascribed to the solutions of the known art is furthermore constituted by the fact that the assembly times of the devices for coupling accessories such as hinges, abutments, stop elements and the like are considerable and require the use of tools, sometimes even special tools, for securing.